Dreams or Nightmare of the Future
by Dragonheart7
Summary: Humans and the xenomorphs have come to a compromise and are at peace. Some are even best friends,but a new deadlier species evolve. With these new guys ruin the peace.Or will The Dacon group pervail.
1. Beginning of new Terror

Disclaimer: No part of the Aliens Trilogy belongs to me.  
  
the aliens' telepathy or mentally speaking "Human use this talking" ( my additions, comments or thoughts ) {thoughts of characters} This plot comes form a dream I had when I ate way too much candy, and watching Alien Resurrection. So enjoy and give your opinion by clicking the review button. I am a first time writers so be nice. On with the fic.  
Dreams or Nightmares of the Future  
Begining of a new terror  
  
In a lab in another system in the milky way. Now the xenomorphs and humans have come to an alliance. For we give them host but... in order to protect the well being of both we are giving them host, but they notify us before the new born emerges so they host has the infant alien remove so both are alive. This is apart of the Ripley Treaty. Terms to this treaty is that neither side can kill the other party.  
  
At a research center called Igen inc. where new xenomorph types are born.  
  
"Hey what is this"ask a human scientist to his partner. Referring to a light pink hestbuster in to xenomorph nursry in the lab used to see thier behavior after thier born. I'm not sure,Kenry , I think a new type of my raceThe dark black alien replied. "We've got to record our finding on these 4 newborn chestbusters." Kerny stated to his partner and friend, Tj. " What was it's host again?"  
After checking a data sheet on this new little tike An Komodo dragon, Uh oh "WHAT'S UH OH, Tj. ?! " Don't yell at me your species and mine wanted put my kind in all species of the animal kingdom in curiositys' sake, and we both forgot that komodoes are venomous, eat every creatures, and that a member of my kind imprints on their host! "Don't worry will send those 4 to the DragonHearts training squad" (All mine if you want them you gotta ask) What I they excape from them unaware of the terms of the Ripley Treaty, and screw all of us. "They won't, we'll put behavior modification collars on them" {That should fix this mess} Okay {I hope nothing goes wrong}Kerny's  
  
( A/N:getting interesting) In a large space center out in space near the constilation draco  
  
"Commander" a 19 year old recruit with dirty blond hair (longish) said. He seemed shocked. " Yes, Spinner what is it?"ask a fourteen year old girl with just below- shoulder-lenght dark brown hair in a neat pony tail leaving two plantinum inch wide steaks framing her face."And please just Zandra"She said with a calm expression. "Okay, but we've just got a message from Ingen inc. requesting they we tame four xenomorphs that are a new type " Spinner said quickly." Oh they also said to be wary of these new types." Then he promptly left. Thinking {sheesh I heard that our leader was young but dang she could be my little sister } "Hmm... A new breed of these swift creatures, sounds like a challange", she smirked at this and the expression on the boys' face.{ Some don't think people my age can do stuff like this } She shudders suddenly remembers how she got this job. It was her first encounter with a xenomorph.  
  
Flashback  
  
She is running past security cameras. Just fifty meters behind her is a dark streak that is gaining on her. Suddenly a dead-end appears. Have no weapons on hers except metal knuckle gloves. She turns to face this danger deciding that face death head on might give her a chance.Beause she wasn't going down alone.Then seeing the xenomorph slowing down she give it her most threatening hiss. Without warning it just stopped it seem to be staring,even though it didn't have eyes, at her perplexed. It give a small hiss as if saying sorry then it turns around leaving with a soft hiss. She answers back understanding that it was a good-bye. She thanked herself for learning animal behavior in previous years. Little did she know at that time that cameras had recorded the entire fiasco.  
  
I fixed the chapter in hope people who read i t get the point of who's speaking I thought I fixed before though. I must have forgotten to save the fixed chapter before I uploaded. I'm editing my fics today 4/24/2004. 


	2. New Mission

Disclaimer: No part of the Aliens Trilogy belongs to me. *means I will explain later ~the aliens' way of speaking~ "Human talking" ( my additions, comments or thoughts ) {thoughts of both types characters} ships' announcements This plot comes form a dream I had when I ate way too much candy, and watching Alien Resurrection. So enjoy and give your opinion by clicking the review button. I am a first time writers so be nice. On with the fic. Zandras' ship is called dracon. Like in the first and the last movies the ships system has a name like mother and Father mine is called Kadrish(kah- drish). Thank You Reviewers. Jord Thank you I'll try to follow your advice. Silver Shadow Of Silence this fic is based on a dream I had so it's not supposed to fit how xenos really are. Sorry for late updating my muse, a dragon has left me. Oh thank You Warior.  
  
Chapter One: Mission Next day after the prologue  
Zandra is seen holding a scroll computer* showing information of the new alien dubbed Komodo strike. It shows that it it flesh colored it's body similar to its brethren except instead of a smooth sleek body it seem to made of pure muscles, and that its' tail is way thicker. It still has the same mouth metallic teeth and a white inner mouth. Go far zero to sixty in under a minute on two feet or in ten seconds on four feet. It was seen to be highly aggressive to all except those of its type even another type xenomroph. The scroll computer also gave a text warning to her stating "ZANDRA HEED THIS WARNING USE YOUR BEST TO TRAIN THESE KOMODO STRIKES THEY MUST NOT ESCAPE WITHOUT BEING LAW ABIDING CITIZENS UNDERSTAND NO EXCEPTIONS." The device end its' text messages turn off. " Dang" said the young leader, the little voice in her head telling her to listen to the warning in device, she listened to it wisely as she always do.{I should sent AX people but I should check their compatibility to work with each other this will take a while}."I should, Kadrish in 10 minutes call all AX trainers/warriors telling them to meet with me at the auditorium "  
Ten minutes later: All AX People meet in the auditorium The Commander want to speak with you.  
A loud "Aww man do we have to" echoes in the building. Every one on the ship knew the Commander Zandra only me people in large groups to give a hard mission.Yes You Do! Later the auditorium, which able to hold 800 people, there is a 100 hundred people wondering 'what the hell the commander wants'.She comes up in front of screen, that is 15 by 15 meters, showing the info she was looking at before. After explain the komodo strike and saying the is mission would be to train them. Asking for volunteers there were only fifteen who were willing and luckily they all knew each other.  
  
Sorry if it seem too short (my muse is on strike saying that I don't give Him enough credit) I already got seven of those volunteers. If you want to be one explain yourself character like how you: look, act, and what weapons yours character can use. The next Chapter won't be out until I get eight more people. That what the next chapter needs. So please review or email me about this and me about you as a character first come first serve. 


	3. My Old Gang

the aliens' way of speaking~ "Human talking" ( my additions, comments or thoughts ) {thoughts of both types characters} ships' announcements *means i will Tell you later Diclaimer: I no own,  
got no dough,  
so you no sue.  
Thank To those who review. If You read this please reveiw I want to know who reads this.If you want to be one explain yourself character like how you: look, act, rank on the ship, who they dated, what weapons yours character can use, and etc. I know I said the next Chapter won't be out until I get eight more people. But Kadrish my muse very kind muse at that ,a big black dragon with silver wavy stripes if you want to see him give my you e-mail, had other plans and forgave me.  
So please review or email me about this and me about you as a character, I will try to fit all who applry. Now time for me, to shut up and hug my muse/pet, to start this fic. There is going to be curseing.  
  
My Old Gang All those who volunteered For the mission KST56174 meet Zandra at the briefing room in an hour.  
At the food Court "Darn it, Micheal I told you this would cut into our chick search time" a Spanish 15-year old boy with greased-back black hair dark brown eyes said to a white brownish-redhead with his hair geled slick on his head an inch of it on his forehead. " But, Christian all of us were friends with Alex during 5th grade she was our Bitch* back then you, Tj, Anthony, Chris, and I know that so we got to be watching her back she was the reason were in this paradise"replied Micheal in a pleading tone. " Your right Fucker*, but I think she don't need us something happened to her, she acts different" admited Christian. " Yeah, I noticed that too, she lets people touch and hug her, like when that guy Aswah-or-something-like-that got a schoolarship from working here she actully hug him and patted him on the back. She never let us get close to her she would move away to the edge of the group while still talking to us. Also she isn't shy any more, she even curses out people who Bug he. We use to defend her."Micheal said woefully. "You are correct we need to get the 411 on what happened"said Tj, Anthony, Chris and Christian Okay crew the meeting for those who volunteered For the mission KST56174 is in an 30 minutes. So all the rest move out of there on the double. "Oh Fuck We are going to be late!" three teens yelled" And see you later Anthony & Chris". they ran from the food court to the briefing room, which is 4 1/2 miles away any the hall is crowded like the road is at rush hour.  
  
Th Biefing Room  
  
"Were the hell are those guys The meeting start 3 minutes ago"growled out Zandra. Outside 'Get the fuck out of ourway' three voices outside."Ah, there they finally those asses took long enough, where were they pluto"she said sacastedly. (Uh my muse is going going gone The rest of chappies may lack focus) "Umm sorry for being late" apoligized TJ, Christain and Micheal.  
  
End of ch.3. Kadrish left me to go hunting whaaaa..Okay people For the next chapter I need you guys as characters. Okay here what the word with this sign * means the guy use this word in a affectionate way like when they call each other fucker but they are all good friends. Do readers mind if I make this an Inuyasha/Yuyu Hiakasou sp? crossover tell me if you have a problem with one. Bye send me reviews or flames whatever. 


	4. The Rebel

the aliens' way of speaking "Human talking" ( my additions, comments or thoughts ) {thoughts of both types characters} ships' announcements means i will Tell you later time Diclaimer: I no own,  
got no dough,  
so you no sue,  
you'll just get,  
an IOU. Please people REVIEW and give me new blood the group going to train the Komodo Strike for this fics to go on. I am going to run out of mojo for this fic. I can't stall forever. I seem to forgot to metion I have several dragon muses. My sister, though know I've disowned her /that bitch!/ , killed Kadrish's daugther ,kendri, she was the one who thanks to her I started this fic and her only son, He was my revenge dragon. Whaaaaaaa........! I miss them. Even now i still mourn their death. I can't avenge her because my parent cuddle little murderer. OKay This chapter is about a character that is going to appear in the future. This character belongs to Becky Tailweaver, If you want to use him ask her, All Hail Backy. bowing Her character is actully for an INuyasha fic. I might make this a crossover with Inuyasha, FFVIII or yuyu H. Please If you have any Ideas infrom me please. If you read this please review It would be like a hot poker spurring me on to more chapters. Thanks two wonderful authoresses i decided to write this.  
  
Chapter 5 The fugitive  
40 years before the dracon was even a idea  
  
A young youth, about fifteen years, is seen running through a hallway. He stops in front of two large steel a doors, near the keypad to get in thier is a sign it say DON'T DISTURB IMPORTANT MEETING IN PROGESS.{ Important meeting my ass this is useless to make peace with xenomorphs }.Radio start buzzing and a voice says "Shiro I know you don't like this but leave the meeting alone". Now Shiro says"Hell no I must stop this, Jack"."I sorry Shiro your my friend but If you go in there I will be forced To have arrested and crygenically frozen". "JOHN I DON'T CARE, YOU DO WHAT HAVE TO, I KNOW I WILL". He takes a deep breathe and goes to type in password.There is a soft mummer of voices.There is a oval table at the center. Two queens,one dog and a regular one, are at the table speaking telepathy that can be heard only if you enter the room and there USA reperesentives all speaking polity. Do we have a deal you give food & hosts and my kind will obey your laws a dog Xeno queen called Kala said. "Okay we have a deal, it is a human custom to shake hands" said the current president a clone of certain asshole initails GWB.(If U can tell me U will get a prize)Okay As they reach out to shake hands."Nooo, I won't allow this unholy union"Shiro says. "SERCURITY!!!!!! Get HIM OUTTT"yelled GWB & Kala."YES SIR/MAM"two humen and Xeno drones said. John just got in and shot Shiro with a tramq knocking him unconsious. (Sorry it had to end like this) They both thought as shiro was falling into obilvoin. Shiro is put in a cyo tube. Gone into deep sleep stored in a large sheltership(now in Dacons' time it a mall). 


	5. Please do this favor for me

the aliens' way of speaking "Human talking" ( my additions, comments or thoughts ) {thoughts of both types characters} kadrish/ships' computer announcements means i will Tell you later time Diclaimer: I no own,  
got no dough,  
so you no sue,  
all you'll get,  
just an IOU. Thank you who ever (I have a terrible memory and forgot Your Name Sorry was it Jord?) gave me Pieter Smith. um whoever gave me this character's past is me (zandra) his commander or is it another. I used his past as with another ,okay, and i gave him a nickname. This chapter is for you. And if any of you guy went to Wynnebrook Elementry and know the guys PLEASE DON'T TELL 'EM THAT I WROTE THIS but do tell them that thier gurl Alex from 5th grade misses 'em. Okay please i still excepting charaters from reviewers. They don't need to fight in any chapter the can have a job you want on the kadrish ship. Oh and i now accept anomonus reviews. I any one gave me a character Before i must not seen it and can please send it again. Please review or flame please But dont be harsh I only one month away form being 14. I gonna make this a yu yu hakuso.  
  
10 minutes before the meeting at the brige  
Chapter 5  
I want you to do me a favor

"Kadrish I want to call Pieter Smith please here please" Said Zandra. She was sitting a large black massage chair whichis working its magic.(i love those don't you)

**_Yes commander_**

three minutes later

**_Commander , Private Pieter he will be here .......(_** kadrish was cuttoff by)

" Right now" interupted by a 35 year old man with black hair & brown eyes and has with a robotic left underarm and hand, a robotic right leg, a implant for his right eye.

"Pie ! I have the perfect date for you friday" exclaimed Zandra as she slided out of her seat of comfort and padded over to the man she counts on a surregete dad. Happy to she because she didn't see him much 'cause he train most of the new recuits.  
  
"Z what's the real reason for have our advanced computer system call me here"said Pieter inannoyed tone.  
  
"Well that and I have favor I wish of you''Zandra paused took in a big breathe and said ''canyouwatchsomeofusbecauseonournewmissonwe're fightingnewxenos"  
  
"What the hell you said say it again but slower"said Pieter.  
  
"Okay"sighed Zandra in defeat ''can you watch some of us because on our new misson we're fighting new xenos"  
  
"Fine I'll babysitt"Said Pieter.  
  
"Yay"Zandra said.  
  
"But on one condition"said Pieter  
  
"What is it"Zandra said susipiusly.  
  
" all weapon types that you would use for close combat"He replied  
  
"Fine whatever"said Zandra."Kadrish order his new weapons"  
  
_**Yes commander and You have only three minutes to get to your meeting**_  
  
"Shit oh Pie I serois about the girl I found her on matchmaker.com and set you up on a date in the dark shejust like except they fired her instead of trying to you know"Zandra as she made the beheading symbol.  
  
Authors words OKay reveiw please Flames are used to burn my enemies and weld my gunblade together


	6. An Explanions not a chappie

This is not a chapter. Just my babbling. No one care about my loss of muses. (I feel hurt). -Shiro comes up and give me hug-(now that better) Okay someone gave me a character. Thank you , I really apriciate it thank you who ever gave me Pieter Smith. I can now get anomous reveiws. And I just hope I am doing a good job(i'm out on a line here). And I need some Ideas Plase can some people have give me characters. YOu even add who they like even from yuyu hakuso. I you gave on before Pieter can you please send it again I new to all of this.And my Mom grounded me limited internet time for a month.  
  
nickname that I gave is Pie or code name crazy wyvrm name: Pieter Smith age: 35 hair: black eyes: brown rank: private mental state: loves fighting and killing to much. but he only goes beserk in a fight or in combat.  
weapon choice:  
all weapon types that you would use for close combat. favorite weapon: the standard issue army knife.  
overal description:  
he's a lagre wide man, with a robotic left underarm and hand, a robotic right leg, a implant for his right eye and his body is coverd with grusome scars that look like acid burns. he's a very quiet person only talks when necessary. follows orders without question, mostly calm and easy goingbut in combat and especially in hand-to- hand combat he tends to go berserk, and loves knife-fights.  
history:  
he got the robotic limbs and the insanety as a reault from a fight he had 12 years ago. in that fight he protected his wounded commander form a group of xeno's. in the fight in which he only used his knife (because all the ammo was gone) he lost his left under arm, his right eye and right leg. but he killed the two xeno's and saved his commander, stilled on a adrenaline rush he draged his commander to the rescue pad.  
they both made it save but the fight also toke alot of Pieter's sanity. His insanety grew a time went on but so did his skills. his commander began to see him as a danger that should be killed but instead of killing him they send him on suicide missions, but luck was not with them because he survived all the mission. and he did it all with a smile on his face.  
his lovelife is rather short because all the girls he tryed dumped him after the first date because of his mental problems. the only woman that want and could tolerate him, should have the same mental defect as him  
  
A/n who wants to be his lucky lady  
  
Shirokiba(shiro) leoheart a.k.a the killing perfection age 15 height 6'2 If you want to see how look go to this charater belong to the Great Becky Tailweaver. 


	7. Pick Up part I

the aliens' way of speaking "Human talking" ( my additions, comments or thoughts ) {thoughts of both types characters} ships' announcements means i will Tell you later time telapathic speech xenos use to use speeack with human  
Chapter Six:  
Pick up two weeks after meeting the on one of the dacon mini-dojo ships (I have pics if you want to see)  
  
On a xenomorph ship Zandra is seen speaking, in series of hissing type noises, to a Sentry xeno.the rest of her crew is on the ship. (Zandra and Sentry hence forth now as Hikeem [ha- keem] speaking remember Zandra can use xenos language) So how dangerous are the Komodo strikesasked Zandra.  
  
Very the komodo strike queen at a day old killed a dog drone by biting it's arm the drone die two minutes from some kind of venomreplied Hikeem.  
  
Hmm......very strange. Has the queen started lay eggs asked Zandra.  
  
No When we found that the komodo strikes have a fondness for seafood we think because their host komondo do likes it toosaid Hikeem.Here we are. I shall leave to speak with thier queen. I shall wait outside my queen ordered me to stand guard here so if you need help called my lady Zi  
  
Zandra's eye widen for a second her cold facade broken for a minute as she asked incredelaclyWere you that xeno the chased me when I ten? When I first learned to talked xenonics(xeno phonics)? That is the only way you could know me nickname that I gave out too a few xenos  
  
Zandra heard a strange rumbling sound from coming from her current company.{Is he laughing at me?!.} thought Zandra angerily.  
  
End Chappie. Sorry it short. I only wrote this chappie cause. a Fav writer of mine TPM-girl asked me too. Hey i updated form a writers block so update your fic Dragon War T- girl Kay. Any one want to be my beta reader? Preview of next chapter.aka Teasers Answer me.she yelled. no not yet after you talk to her Her body land on the ground with a sicking thud on to the hard resin ground.HELP". her mind screamed. As she fell unconius, a creamy colored claw stroked her neck leaving thin gashes in it's wake. 


	8. Pick Up part II

the aliens' way of speaking "Human talking" ( my additions, comments or thoughts ) {thoughts of both types characters} ships' announcements means i will Tell you later time telapathic speech xenos use to use speack with human Disclaimer: I if you want one go to the first chaps Dh7: If any of you guys and gals are curious the Komodo Stike queen doesn't lay eggs yet 'cause in the food they give her they stick anti-egg laying pills. Oh and Zandra wearing silver tank top and pants under a black trench coat and a silver belt holding her weapon. xenonicsxeno phonics , my word don't use or I sue.  
  
the aliens' way of speaking  
  
"Human talking"  
  
(my additions, comments or thoughts)  
  
{thoughts of both types characters}  
  
ships' announcements  
  
means i will Tell you later  
  
time  
  
telepathic speech xenos use to use speak with human   
  
Disclaimer: I if you want one go to the first chaps  
  
Dh7: If any of you guys and gals are curious the Komodo Stike queen doesn't lay eggs yet 'cause in the food they give her they stick anti-egg laying pills.  
  
Xenonicsxeno phonics, my word don't use or I sue.  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
Pick Up part II  
  
Are you laughing at me?hissed Zandra angerlyAnd are you the first Xeno I encountered or not. Not saying. hissed back Hikeem. Trying to calm the irate young lady next to him. He did not want to my her and her team angry he had heard Of how they had tamed several baby Xenomorphs with ease. Those creatures scared him, a sentry, cause they kill their own queens/mothers and take to some humans instead. Answer me, now! She yelled. No, not yet after you talk to the K.S. queen Asbelle(Ash-bhell). The we may talkHikeem answer consoling her to calm. Fineshe hissed out and said "fhen" out loud. As the resin door opened and inside laid pink muscled looking big blob.(I am going to have PICS of the Komodo Strike please wait When I finish I continue writing)  
  
K.S.= abbirvaition of Komodo strike Fhen= a sigh of annoyance like inuyasha's Feh and Hiei HN she said it in english as well as xenonics. 8-2-04 Also Asbelle doesn't have an egg laying sac like the queen in Aliens(the second movie) Got the drawing done  
  
Pick UP part II 1/4  
  
Get out whoever youhissed Asbelle while lashing out her tail nearly them by only missing by an inch beacuse Hikeem jumped back while Zandra took out her gunblade and use it's flat side to block her tempermental swipe. All the while Zandra guaging the power the queen knowing that queen have streath similer to sentries but are limited by the egg laying sac making praticly defenseless unless they detached themself from the sac(also in the second movie). No I have been called here to tame you. Hikeem you may go to your post outside of the door. I call you if help is needed. I'll need to see what my crew and I is dealing withsaid Zandra to the xenos in the room. While Hikeem left taking out whip made of pure silver/platinium with a titianuim handle out from under her trenchcoat, it has some mark that looked have been caused by acid. She unrolled it by making it snap in mid air. Are you afraid? sneer Zandra.(A/n: I wonder how she does sneer while hissing random obect flies in hitting DH7 Ouch fine I shut up and let you guys read. Reveiwget hit with shovel fine continue one) No, Why shoulder I be scared of a human wenchAsbelle hissed back.  
  
Cliffhanger Hehe cuased by writer's block coming in for a landing. 


End file.
